1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for fracturing object into desired size and a method for producing fractured fragments using the same.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2011-231975, filed Oct. 21, 2011, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
According to characters of fracturing objects, various apparatuses for fracturing are proposed. For example, in order to fracture polycrystalline silicon for manufacturing single-crystal silicon, apparatuses for fracturing described in the following patent documents 1 to 3 are used:
Patent document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2006-122902
Patent document 2: Published Japanese Translation No. 2009-531172 of the PCT International Publication
Patent document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2006-192423
In the patent document 1, a method for obtain silicon fragments by fracturing rod-shaped polycrystalline silicon with a roll-crasher is disclosed. The roll-crasher is a single-roll crasher in which one roll is stored in a housing and a plurality of teeth are formed on a surface of the roll. The roll-crasher fractures the rod-shaped polycrystalline silicon by collapsing between the teeth and an inner surface of the housing so as to impact the polycrystalline silicon continuously.
On the other hand, in the patent documents 2 and 3, apparatuses for fracturing roughly-crashed fragments of polycrystalline silicon are proposed. These apparatuses are double-roll crashers having two rolls and crashing the roughly-crashed fragments of polycrystalline silicon between the rolls.